Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: [UA][OneShot][SongFic][RizaxHavoc]Minha primeira song...Resumo tah lah dentro ok? Mais aviso: é bastante triste, ok?


**Domo minna-san \o\\o/o/ Como vão todos? Pois bem, estou trazendo comigo a minha primeiríssima songfic \/ aplausos É de Full metal Alchemist e ao contrário de todas que vocês conhecem, o casal é Riza e Havoc mais aplausos.**

**Sinopse: UA SongFic RizaxHavoc Riza adoece por se escorçar muito no último ataque aéreo, por ser uma superarma para os militares. Depois de um tempo o pior acontece. Como ele vai reagir?**

**_..Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo.._**

**(Quando a gente conversa**

**Contando casos besteiras**

**Tanta coisa em comum**

**Deixando escapar segredos)**

"_Eu vou ficar bem, é uma promessa Jean-kun". Essas palavras martelavam em sua cabeça. Como podia ter deixado-a sozinha? Naquele lugar? Como? Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer. Mas mesmo assim...concordou em deixá-la ir sozinha. Se amaldiçoava por tal fato._

**(E eu nem sei em que hora dizer**

**Me da um medo ( que medo )**

**É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**

**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano**

**É eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**

**Tanto**

**E ate o tempo passa arrastado**

**Só pra eu ficar do teu lado**

**Você me chora dores de outro amor**

**Se abre e acaba comigo**

**e nessa novela eu não quero ser teu amigo)**

_Era difícil para seu superior admitir a grande falta que ela fazia. Para ele, mais ainda, pois aquela garota era muito mais do que uma amiga para si. Ela era a sua...namorada. Era comum que ele se sentisse assim. Ele a amava por mais que essa palavra nunca tivesse sido dita entre eles._

**(É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**

**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano**

**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**

**Tanto**

**Eu já não sei se eu to misturando**

**Ah, eu perco o sono**

**Lembrando em cada riso teu qualquer bandeira**

**Fechando e abrindo a geladeira a noite inteira)**

"_A tenente Hawkeye se esforçou muito e acabou adoecendo."Por quê? Por que com ela? Riza Hawkeye sempre foi muito importante para mim... Havoc tinha certeza que ouvira várias a voz doce dela falar frases distintas: "Eu vou ficar bem, é uma promessa Jean-kun", "Siga em frente. Eu continuarei te amando. Mas se tentar me trazer de volta a vida com um tabu, dando tua vida, passarei a te odiar..." e "Eu precisava morrer. Estava sofrendo. Devido a ser uma arma e também por causa da minha doença..."_

**(É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**

**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano**

**É eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**

**Tanto**

**Quando a gente conversa**

**Contando casos besteiras**

**Tanta coisa em comum**

**Deixando escapar segredos)**

"_Riza Hawkeye não conseguiu resistir à doença. Era um grave câncer na garganta. Ela faleceu. Perdoa-me tenente Havoc". Ele não acreditava. Quando ouviu aquelas palavras... Ela era muito forte. Ele continuava ouvindo seu nome...com certeza pela voz bela de Riza._

**(Eu não sei em que hora dizer**

**Tenho medo**

**É, que eu preciso dizer que te amo**

**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano**

**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**

**Tanto)**

"_Tenente Havoc?" Foram essas as palavras que o fizeram despertar de seus distantes pensamentos. "Nós vamos até o cemitério...quer ir? Afinal hoje fazem três anos que a Tenente Hawkeye morreu..." Pronto. As três ultimas palavras do Sargento Major Kain Fuery o fizeram voltar a chorar. Era como se tivesse acontecido aquele desastre naquele momento..._

**(E até o tempo passa arrastado**

**Só pra eu ficar do teu lado**

**Você chora dores de outro amor**

**Se abre e acaba comigo**

**E nessa novela baby eu não quero ser teu amigo**

**Não**

**E que eu preciso dizer que te amo**

**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano...**

**E que eu preciso dizer que te amo**

**Eu já não sei se eu to misturando..**

**Ah eu perco o sono...**

**Lembrando em cada riso teu qualquer bobeira...)**

**E aí? O que vocês acharam? A minha amiga fofosa Ginny-chan leu e adorou, espero que também gostem! Ah eu adoraria receber reviews (sei lá como se escreve esse troço oo''') com o que vocês acharam, pois se não gostarem eu reescrevo,ok? . Ah! A música é Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo do Cazuza**

**Beijos da Mi-chan **


End file.
